


Just to let you know

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: Sometimes, even the perfect man needs to let himself go.





	Just to let you know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot where Katakuri is the sweet little cuddling donut we all love.
> 
> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

Katakuri was hovering over her. His hands and knees leant on the bed, allowing him to see her in all her perfection.

She was his wife. 

His beautiful, small wife.

She was laying on the bed with just her nightdress on, on her face a questioning look.

"What's up, Katakuri-sama?"

He looked at her, she was there, for him.

For him.

He kneeled on her burying his face in the crook of her neck rubbing her smooth skin with his nose. 

He was not a cuddly person, and rarely shown his affection even to his wife, but tonight was different. 

Seeing her lying on the bed, eyes closed despite being still awake, the serene look on her face, her beautiful lips curved in a small smile...

He simply couldn't resist.

He felt an urge.

The urge to feel her, to make her know how much important she was to him.

She stole his heart since the first time his glance landed on her. He was hers and she was his.

For the first time in his life, he was wanted, he was desired, he was loved. 

His nose left the place to his lips that began kissing her with quick and passionate pecks.

"Katakuri-sama" she chuckled.

His lips moved from her neck to her jaw, then to her face, slowly going down again to her neck and then to her chest. Every kiss was a sensory experience, her scent, her smooth skin, the cosy warmth of her body; he was not kissing his wife, he was living her.

"Katakuri-sama" she said again, placing a hand on his crimson hair and stroking his head gently as he continued to move down her skin.

"Y/n" said Katakuri as he continued worshipping her body, he wouldn't stop. He simply couldn't get enough.

He gently lifted her nightdress to kiss her torso and her hips, slowly moving to her tummy.

"Katakuri-sama you're tickling me" chuckled y/n, earning a soft grin from her husband.

Moving down, Katakuri reached her legs reserving them the same treatment he reserved to the rest of her body.

Y/n couldn't do anything but to look fondly at that huge man who right now was indulging himself in a peck marathon. 

Since the beginning, it was always y/n that shown affection towards him. Usually she would stand on her husband's crossed legs showering him with kisses, hugs and caresses. He allowed it, but never used to respond his wife's affection, if not by stroking her hair or caressing her face gently when he was particularly in a good mood (which was rare anyway), so she was slightly dumbfounded to see her husband acting in this way, but she couldn't tell she was disliking it.

When Katakuri finished, he reached his wife's cheek and gently kissed it. Then he wrapped his strong giant arm around y/n's small figure and pressed his nose against the left side of her head inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I hope that this will happen again Katakuri-sama" said y/n slightly turning her face towards him, her lips curved in a soft happy smile.

"It will, my darling" said Katakuri in a whisper, and then, in an even softer whisper:

"I love you".

Y/n was speechless, despite being obvious, she never heard these words leave her husband's mouth. Never.

"I love you too, Katakuri-sama" she said rubbing her cheek against his nose and snuggling in her husband's strong and warm grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work. And thank you to all the people who read, commented and left kudos on my previous work She! They're very much appreciated :3  
> Please, let me know what you think about this work too! It is always appreciated <3


End file.
